Life's Puzzle Pieces
by Duplicity-of-Ler
Summary: Hek, I feel that all my OP fics have same plot and same mushy endings One spiky girl, one proud swordsman, one ship of extraordinary people, and not only. What else do you need?..


Working Title: Life's Puzzle Pieces

#01 – Motion

Strangers – opponents – allies – nakama – family; it was all rather simple in Zoro's mind till she stormed in and created the idea of category 6, Beloved.

#02 – Cool

Sleeping on the deck certainly had its positive sides: fresh air, sun, and Nami, usually standing right over him in faint attempts to wake him up, with her skirt being too short.

#03 – Young

"I'm too young and single for this romance bullshit," he thought and kissed her, just to shut her up.

#04 – Last

Nami would have never allowed Zoro to have last word in their fights, but since kiss wasn't a word…

#05 – Wrong

It felt wrong; and she asked: "Do it again."

#06 – Gentle

His movements were gentle and well-controlled; she tugged on his hair and left bruises on his forearms.

#07 – One

Zoro couldn't hide a smile, when Nami told the stupid cook that he was not The One.

#08 – Thousand

He could give her thousands of berries, but he decided to give her thousands of kisses; for once, she was happy with such bargain.

#09 – King

"If our Pirate King commands…" she laughed out, grabbed Zoro's hand and guided him to explore the island.

#10 – Learn

"I have few things to learn," he muttered, explaining Robin, why he needed romance novels.

#11 – Blur

Sometimes Nami wondered whether it was Luffy's effect on people or he was really noble (read "dumb") to blur out stupid ideas like that; maybe he reads way too many romance novels.

#12 – Wait

"Just wait till I beat Mihawk," he said; "That's way too long," she replied, taking off her top.

#13 – Change

"You were planning this," he growled, putting on pajama pants with cactus pattern.

#14 – Command

"Don't you dare to die, you idiot," she screamed, "or I'll be very upset and maybe, I'll even cry!"

#15 – Hold

She held him through screams of pain; he held her through screams of pleasure.

#16 – Need

Zoro could expect anything (like shouting, kicking, punching, breaking dishes) from her PMS's, but definitely not her sitting on his lap whole day long and making him choke on her precious tangerines for free.

#17 – Vision

Her was lying on her bed and contemplating: her room in general and what it would be like to be married to her.

#18 – Attention

Damp fingers tracing his collarbones, wet hair tickling his nose and a whisper, sounding like poisonous snake hissing – she was really good at capturing his attention these days.

#19 – Soul

"Sorry to interrupt your soul-searching, but could you move your ass to your side of the bed? And don't tell me it's not big enough for two… Is my mom's photo really that interesting?" – she sounded indignant, but her hands tightened around his wrist.

#20 – Picture

Woman on the photo was smiling, but he knew, were she alive, she would have definitely kicked his ass.

#21 – Fool

"Your mom had a weird haircut," he said; "At least she had a normal haircolor," she joked back, losing her temper real fast.

#22 – Mad

"That's my natural color!" he yelled, but she just giggled and tried to give her childish man a motherly hug.

#23 – Child

"If we ever have a kid, I can't guess who will be more juvenile," she laughed, but it snapped in his head that he actually wanted to have one with her.

#24 – Now

"Can we have one now? – It takes at least nine months, honey".

#25 – Shadow

He would agree to become her shadow, if than meant to be the one to protect her; damn it, he'd even carry her bags.

#26 – Goodbye

"Bye, guys. See you tomorrow," he said, leaving the dining hall only to be dragged into the closet by her slim yet strong little hands.

#27 – Hide

"If they find us here doing this, woman, we are in deep sh…"

#28 – Fortune

"Oh, what a stroke of good fortune it is then that I can keep quiet, but can you?" she whispered, smiling.

#29 – Safe

For once, he had a sense of safety and peace: for himself, for her and for their little secrets, especially the one, which will show only in four month, as she explained.

#30 – Ghost

"If it's a girl, let's call her Kuina"; "And Kuina is ?.."; "The ghost of my past".

#31 – Book

"Again romance novels?"; "Adventure stories, interesting ones, Nami said it is good for… never mind".

#32 – Eye

He promised that he would officially poke cook's eye out next time he would start his swan song about how good Nami looked in her new something (something for pregnant women, to be correct).

#33 – Never

"I'm never ever EVER eating carrots again"; "Same thing you said about tomatoes, fish and curry – hope you remember we're in the middle of the sea here".

#34 – Sing

"It doesn't have ears yet"; but she sang her childhood lullabies, and watched him smile in his sleep.

#35 – Sudden

"This is SO GOOD" she munched happily, while the rest of the crew tried not to feel nauseous from her sudden change in food preferences.

#36 – Stop

"Can you stop kicking while I'm trying to sleep? – Tell that to your baby".

#37 – Time

"What month are we on again?"

#38 – Wash

"That's the last kid I'm bearing. Or we are washing our hands of this whole 'making kids' business or you are becoming a first man to give birth. You heard that? And… oh… Chopper!".

#39 – Torn

"Hm… Zoro? – WHAT? – Nami says that if your shirt gets torn in case of you hysterics, she won't be the one to patch it up".

#40 – History

"That's history in making"; "Shut up, Ussop".

#41 – Power

He was watching the sea and listening to her screams; later Franky told him that he left dents on the railing.

#42 – Bother

"Damn, Marimo, you are pissing me off being so nervous. Go to sleep already"; "You know, shit-cook, it's kind of my kid being born there, so why the heck are YOU running in panic circles then?"

#43 – God

"Thank You", he thought for the first time in his life, caressing his baby-son's plumpy cheek.

#44 – Wall

Before, it was Zoro, deck, wall, swords, sleep, Nami shouting; now it was just the same thing, except for a hand-made wooden cradle on his right-hand side.

#45 – Naked

"Do I have to run around the ship naked to get your interest? – Shh, he's sleeping".

#46 – Drive

"Just as I thought. There goes the sex-drive of this rela…Zoro! – You were saying..?"

#47 – Harm

"Hm, Ussop, is it what I think it is? – Zoro says it would make an excellent harmless gift… – These are three wooden swords, what else do you expect him to say?!"

#48 – Precious

Nobody would say it, but their kid was precious; he showed that even between great dreams there is a place for common happiness.

#49 – Hunger

Well, at least one person now found Luffy's hungry-go-crazy mimics funny.

#50 – Believe

"Now, I believe, we look like a real family", - proclaimed Luffy, acting like a loving uncle with most ridiculous glue-on mustache on his face; "We are one," – Nami and Zoro answered simultaneously.


End file.
